The messenger
by Toydog16r
Summary: Gabrielle, Lucifers younger and only sister, arrives to take him back to LA. As the messenger of their father she wants to experience human life up close and personal, which lucifer allows. But what has she to do with mums previous imprisonment in hell? And can lucifer follow her advice and forge new bonds?


_This is the first chapter just a little introduction to Gabriel._

* * *

 _One_

 _The messenger arrives_

Thoughts of murder and malicious intent ran through Lucifer's mind as he drove at top speed up the coastal paths.

He pitied really anyone who came across his path within the next few millennia. He might just return to hell just to feel satisfied that he was making somebody hurt as much as he was right now. He used to revel in feelings of pain, but now it affected him.

Betrayal ran through his veins like hot lava and cold ice. He was both the fires of Hell and the vicious calm of revenge. He thought of his mother and how he'd thought he'd turned a cornerstone with her, and then as usual he'd been dragged kicking and screaming into their war. Let alone, father. Christ. That he should use his younger brother in vain - not that he minded him too much. He couldn't drag him into this. Their father manipulating behind the scenes with him and Chloe. Great. The one thing he'd thought he'd mastered of his own free will and boom! Out of the Garden of Eden once more!

His heart gave an almost human twang as he thought of Chloe. He'd left her in the hospital bed, recovering but without knowing that he was leaving. It was better this way he thought. She'd be up and at them before long.

He'd almost been manipulated into war yet again.

"Because that worked so well for you and Michael the last time." Lucifer almost crashed his car, but instead settled for swerving down the road before stopping in some gravel at the voice from next to him.

He turned around and looked at the young woman sitting next to him, with the same dark eyes and an innocent smile on her face. "Gabriel!"

"Hi big brother. I come with a message."

"Well as you are a messenger of God, please tell me you are not here to try and give me an accident!" snapped Lucifer, glaring at his younger sibling. "I bet Dad would be delighted with that."

"Dad would be not a bit delighted with that!" said Gabriel, looking hurt. "I came on my own accord!"

"As a messenger of God, I'm surprised you're not taking message for him upstairs," Lucifer said, starting the car. "Now buzz off. Go away. You're a very nice sister and don't want to be seen with the likes of me."

"I'm actually bringing a message from me," she said, frowning and folding her arms petulantly across her chest. "I had to sneak past Peter on the gates. Why are you leaving LA? You love Lux, you love the city because it's literally Hell on Earth and you love Chloe."

Lucifer, if he had not been in such a foul mood would've laughed. He loved Gabriel. She was his favourite sibling by far. She was always so innocent and almost saw things as grey – but was the youngest bar one. It had broken his heart when he'd been expelled from Heaven to hear her pleading with their father and mother to try and keep him. Even when he'd been wounded by Michael she had stood between Michael and him healing his wounds.

"You always see things in black and white," he grumbled, as he powered off down the road. "And it's not it's all fire and brimstone. And I am not going back to hell!"

"I wasn't suggesting you do, as I said, I've snuck down," she said, raising her hand. He glanced behind him at where he could see the trumpet holder. "Don't worry, I'm not going to blow you into trouble," she grinned. "I want you to go home."

"Home isn't where the heart is?"

"Yes it is! It's in LA! Listen I'm going against Dad here, he wants you back in Hell," she put her arms across her chest. "And I will not leave this car until you turn around and head back."

"You throwing a temper tantrum works as well against the Lord of Hell as it does upon the Lord of Heaven," he said, eyes turning red as he turned to her. She just cocked her eyebrows at this. "Oh – this never works on you doesn't it?"

She shook her head. "No. And I'm…. is that a diner?" She pointed at some dive at the side of the road. Lucifer raised his eyebrows. "I only get to see Earth for brief moments. When I visit Nuns or saints to come along… I've not been since Mother Theresa died."

"Well dear sister, we must get some food in you."

Lucifer watched his sister eat the hamburger with deep satisfaction. She looked to be thoroughly enjoying herself with her food and although he was sipping an espresso he noticed her hands were shaking with nerves.

"Now Gabie, little sister, am I truly the reason you came down here?" he asked, as she took a few chews of food and took a swallow. "Or am I an excuse?"

"Luci, you are never an excuse," she informed her brother. "I've come to give you that message because I sense if you go down the path of revenge, you'll go into a path of destruction and I don't want that for us." She shook her head. "Brother vs brother all over again. I'm not doing it." She rubbed her back. "Ow."

"How'd you get rid of your wings?" he asked, scowling. "You've got the best wings."

"You and Amenadiel always say that," she said, smiling and turning in her seat. She raised her shirt to show an intricate tattoo of wings on her back. "Because I've snuck down, I made them into tattoos. They protect me."

Lucifer smiled at his sister's childish grin as she turned back around. "Is this your rebellion too, sister dearest?"

"Luci, you may be the Lord of the underworld… but even you deserve some joy. I promise you. Please can you go back?" He raised his brow. "I just want you happy Lucifer. Forget the manipulations, I'm not like that."

"But you do have a message?" he said, frowning. He knew his little sister. She had ulterior motives too. She nodded. "For whom?"

"Can't say – Father hasn't made that clear to me… except that they're in LA… and if I'm going to be stuck in that hell on Earth I need guidance from the one man who I trust in Hell. Lucifer." She touched his hand. "That'd be you. And I rather fancy the idea of having one hell of a time as a human."


End file.
